Stand Up Straight and Strong
by DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows
Summary: "On the glorious time of day that the Philippine stars shine the brightest, and that the Philippine sun hums with a bright shade of power, the Republic of the Philippines shall proudly stand. Straight and strong." One-shot. Rated T for swearing.


She had nothing, and yet that was when she was the happiest. That was when she had stood up the most straight and proud.

She was ignorant of the world. She had good relations with the other countries she meets. Sure there were a few wars between various barangays **[1]** here and then, but they didn't cause much damage.

She was safe.

Then Ferdinand Magellan just had to travel the world and discover her. That's where her suffering began.

Where she stood up straight for a few centuries, or probably even millennia; she was forced to back down and kneel to the Spanish Empire.

Spain said she would be safe. Spain said he was trustworthy. Spain said he loves her and that he would not do any harm.

Why, oh why, did she have to be so gullible? So ignorant?

Why did he have to be so believable?

She had to fight to leave that cruel place. She had to fight to stop the suffering of her people, and for the country.

It hurt that some of the Filipinos she fought to protect were spies, but it gave her hope that her most of her people were fighting with her.

But her freedom had an unfair price to pay. Heroes had to rise. And then they fell back down again. Jose Rizal, Andres Bonifacio, Antonio Luna, her brother…

Her brother.

That stupid son of a Spanish bitch corrupted her into thinking he was the ally, that her brother was the enemy.

Felipe had died by her own hands. It was sick.

It fueled her anger even more. Where her brother had fallen, she stood up strong. A little wobbly yes, but still strong. She continued the war.

She was a rebel.

She fought and fought. Forced to watch her peers die. She had to push back all feelings of compassion. She had to fight this war with absolutely no mercy.

Against Spain, she declared her independence.

Then America came. He freed her from the torture and all those shit she had to put up through. He saved her. She thought she was safe again. She thought she could finally stand up straight.

And then, she found out the truth. America had came looking for a new colony, to expand his power. He had given Spain twenty million dollars for her. He was no hero. He was a selfish little bastard.

She declared war. Again.

After three years of battle, she reverently knelt to the American superpower.

Like during her time with Spain, she was taught some new things. Only this time, there was no price to pay.

America had helped her to walk her little steps. She was grateful to him. She joined the Commonwealth.

And even in times of war, he protected her. She was safe.

She could stand again.

And then, Japan had pushed her back down. Coughing out blood. Whenever she tried to stand or crawl, she got kicked back down.

Some of her people had made some resistance forces. How sweet of them.

For those three years, she was tortured and felt like shit. No matter what, she kept on believing America would come and save the day; like the hero he is. That one day, he'll come back and help her to stand up straight again.

She was right.

America had finally convinced Japan to drop the gun and end the war. After that, he had given her freedom. She can finally ride without the training wheels.

She can stand without the help.

Yes it was hard, but she's independent now. Those past few centuries with all the wars and pain were worth it.

She took long strides to the road of success. Her economy was rising. Her people were free. She was the second most successful country in the whole of Asia. Other nations look up to her. She could live by her own rules. She grew strong. She stood strong.

And then Diosdado Macapagal left the seat of presidency open for Ferdinand Marcos to sit. Ferdinand just sat there for twenty one years, watching the country suffer.

He just sat there while she fell down again.

She kept on thinking while the tears slid down on her face.

Why had she been so idiotic to think that she could actually stand up tall forever?

What actually made her think that?

She sat there when a pair of loving arms held her hand and pulled her back up.

When she looked up, she saw the kind face of Cory Aquino. Her new leader.

She couldn't stand and when she did, she fell back down. Every single president that went and came had to help her to pull her up to her feet again.

One June 2010, a new pair of hands had helped her. She felt the warm hands of Noynoy Aquino on her own, and it filled her with joy that maybe he'll help her stand up, on her own.

She looks up at the navy blue sky; at the stars that she proudly calls her own.

On the glorious time of day that the Philippine stars shine the brightest, and that the Philippine sun hums with a bright shade of power, the Republic of the Philippines shall proudly stand.

She shall stand up, straight and strong.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**[1] - They're like this little towns that act like mature countries. Yeah. **

**Anyway, I got this idea eating lunch (or was it dinner? I forgot.) and...I don't even know. It just came to me. It was probably fate or something.**

**And here's my apology note:**

**OH MY GODS I'M SO FUCKING SORRY. IT'S JUST THAT INTRAMURALS ARE COMING UP (Cheer for the motherfucking Red Knights.) AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE FUCKING LEARNING HOW TO SPELL REALLY HARD WORDS (Like 'committee') AND HARDER WORDS THAN THAT. ALSO FUCKING INTERPRETATIVE READING. GODS MOTHERFUCKING DAMN IT IF I WIN, I'LL HAVE TO COMPETE IN THE CAPRISA. IT'S LIKE THIS LITTLE TEA PARTY WHILE THE SCHOOLS IN THE PROVINCE COMPETE.**

**AND THAT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING A MASK FOR MOTHERFUCKING MSEP/MAPE. AND A FUCKING REVIEWER FOR SIBIKA/HEKASI THAT IT FUCKING HAS A HUNDRED FUCKING TWENTY FUCKING ITEMS. I ALSO HAVE A FUCKING TEST IN CHINESE I'LL HAVE TO STUDY IN THE NIGHT BEFORE THE FUCKING TEST. I'M JUST THAT KIND OF 'LEARN-AS-I-GO' TYPE OF BITCH.**

**I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY FREAKING IDEAS FOR THE BALLAD OF MARIA DE LA CRUZ AND AMAZING IMPRESSIONS! ENLIGHTEN ME, MAH BITCH.**

**LIKE I SAID MAN, I'M SO FUCKING SORRY.**

**...**

**Ignore the cusses. It just makes me sound dramatic and fucking awesome if I add them. Also it's midnight here. I cuss in real life too. **

**IS THIS REAL LIFE? OR IS THIS JUST FANTASY?**

***listening to Bohemian Rhapsody* **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't fucking own Hetalia. I just own Philippines because I'm that kind of bitch. **


End file.
